


What a Day!

by Derok



Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hogwarts Sixth Year, POV First Person, Romantic Fluff, Strong Language, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 19:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derok/pseuds/Derok
Summary: David Jager Denneth just had the worst(and yet the best) Saturday of the last 6 months...but at least Penny is here now <3





	What a Day!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [halfnote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfnote/gifts), [RosaPeach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaPeach/gifts).

“What a day…it’s the weekend but God said no! Snowstorm!

That jerk…it’s not enough removing my sense of touch for almost five years?!”

What a day…I supposed to hang out with my friends during this quiet period where for some reason or another, the Stone Curse took some weeks off but this bloody snowstorm came in and ruined my plans together with Barnaby’s flu…

[Flashback] This Morning…

< David! Thank god! You’re here! Where’s Barnaby? > yelled my boss at the Reserve for Magical Creatures while he is fast-walking to me, with his face that showed all his worries…

< Barny got flu…what’s happening? > I asked quietly while my hands were freezing in the pockets of my red coat.

< THIS BLOODY SNOWSTORM! EVERYTHING IS HELL! I NEED HELP AT THE RESERVE AND TODAY IS YOUR FRIEND’S TURN! > he kept yelling at me while grabbing me…

[End of Flashback]

“And before I knew it, I was kidnapped by my boss, during my day-off, ready to enjoy some hot soup at the Inn…and I spent it by repairing barns, lighting fires, and lamps, and cooking soup for the creatures while I was starving and freezing…and now it is late evening, still hungry and freezing…Barnaby, you owe me a day!”

< You’re too kind David…> I said, trying to verbally pat my own shoulder…

< As a matter of fact, this is what people expect from the Hero of Hogwarts…but people should learn to be grateful first… > said a voice while actually patting on my right shoulder

I happily turn so I can see her, blessed and feeling reassured to listen to her voice but then I remember in what situation I left…

< Sorry for… > I got interrupted before finishing the sentence by her index finger gently pressing on my lips…

< Like it was your fault for being dragged to work at the Reserve during your day-off, or for Barnaby having a flu…it was funny though, a big guy like you, being taken and pulled by the collar of your coat to work, it was like watching a baby walking a dragon on a leash! > she smiles and laughs a little while she covers her mouth during that short laugh

I smile scratching the back of my head and checking around before meeting her breathtaking blue eyes, I still can’t believe how can she deal with these situations where I end up postponing our dates…and still choosing to stay with me: She could have anyone and she chose me over everyone, Penny Haywood your existence fuels my happiness!

< Wake up, love! > she snaps her fingers a couple of times laughing joyful

< Ehg! Sorry, I was thinking if I did everything at the reserve…> what an excuse, now she will think you’re a workaholic! You Moron!

<…and even if you didn’t, it’s your boss’ problem now…unless he begins to pay you in days-off from work…and in that case, I’ll be happy to help you to negotiate with him > another laugh but this time I actually laugh a little

< Only if I could spend all of them with you and nobody else… > Fantastic, now she’ll surely think that you are jealous and possessive…i can’t believe I said it!

She blushes a little < It sounds like heaven > she simply caress my right cheek for a couple of seconds <…but first: let’s go to dinner! You worked hard during a snowstorm since this morning and you deserve a meal…this time it’s on me, my love! > and suddenly she begins to push me to the Three Broomsticks Inn until I start to walk and only then she grabs my right arm smiling while walking next to me…

“Dear ungrateful annoying Truth/God, I’m busy with my absolutely magnificent, wonderful, incredible girlfriend, until Monday…mind your goddamn business!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a drabble i wrote for an ask-game on tumblr...just wanted to save it here, i hope you like it ^_^ 
> 
> I'm not a very good writer, also English is not my native language...i simply had inspiration and put it on paper.


End file.
